


Redecoration

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Domestic af, F/M, Fluff, Painting, Post Advent Children, Pregnancy, Prompt Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Tifa has minor issues with Cloud's painting skills.





	Redecoration

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun lil fluff drabble I wrote while playing a prompt game with some friends! I was in a an FF7 mood so this happened LOL! I'm also doing an angst 7 RP rn and so it was nice to just do some fluff LOL. The prompt was "The paint’s supposed to go where?" <3

"Cloud!" Tifa's voice echoes from the doorway and he jumps, the paintbrush in his hand splattering against the wall. The light yellow splotches look like awkward shaped polka dots against the old light brown wall. "What are you doing?"

He glances at the paintbrush, looks at her, then looks back at the paintbrush. "Uh... painting?" he mumbles. "This is the color you wanted, right?"

"Yeah... but you're doing it wrong," she sighs, waddling towards him. Her slender finger points towards the wall, gesturing to the paint splatter.

"Tifa..." Cloud says, his bright blue eyes staring at the spot she's pointing to. " _You_ just made me do that."

"No, not that," she giggles, and waves her palm in front of the entire wall. "Your brush strokes are all... uneven. I guess we should've gotten that paint roller," she sighs.

"Mmm... paint roller?" Cloud mumbles. He's fought so many battles, but apparently it's impossible for him to paint a wall. Cool. "Is it really that bad?" he asks, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Well..." She tilts her head back and forth, her dark hair brushing over her shoulder with the movement. She's gorgeous, Cloud thinks. Even during the most mundane moments, he's grabbed by the desire to pull her into a long kiss. "It's a little... clumpy," she says, breaking her spell over him.

"Clumpy?" he repeats, and tilts his head in the same manner as her.

"Yeah, like you didn't fully brush it..." she explains rather poorly.

"Tifa, I put the paint on the brush and then put the brush on the wall and painted. It's not that hard," he mutters, slightly indignant. Okay, so he's never been much of an artist, but he's certain he can figure out how to paint a simple wall.

"Obviously it is, since you aren't doing it right," she snorts. Groaning, she steps forward, bending down and Cloud immediately reaches towards her, trying to stop her.

"Tifa, wait-"

"Cloud," she interrupts, finishing her movement as she picks the paintbrush up. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm pregnant, not an invalid," she says, placing her free hand on her hip. She's been stubborn about this for the past 8 months. Anytime Cloud offers to do something for her, she immediately tries to do it herself, whether she can or not.

Cloud stares at her for a moment, and glances down at her protruding belly. He lets out a small huff of air and then nods. "Right, but you're _very_ pregnant." It's a horrible retort, one he knows isn't going to win him any points, or get her to change her mind.

She frowns, and reaches forward, swiping the paint brush down his cheek, coloring his pale skin with a pastel yellow stripe. "Idiot."

Raising an eyebrow, he points to his cheek. "The paint’s supposed to go where?"

"On your face, obviously," she smirks.

Grinning, Cloud holds up his own paintbrush, inching it slowly towards her, but she holds up her arm, blocking her face. "No!" she gasps. "That's dangerous! Paint has chemicals in it," she scolds.

His grin fades immediately. "Oh so it's okay to put it on my face, but not yours?"

She gestures to her belly. "Pregnant," she says. "Our baby doesn't need to have me breathing in paint chemicals."

"And _now_ you're gonna play the pregnancy card," he sighs. "Really that means you shouldn't be in this room at all." He continues, but Tifa's already ignoring him, staring again at the wall.

He waits for her to continue critiquing his apparently horrible paint job, but instead she touches the unpainted portion of the wall. "Do we really like the yellow?" she asks.

Cloud sighs. They had discussed the color of the baby's room probably 20 times in the past week, and every time Cloud had made it very clear that any color was fine with him. Whatever Tifa wants, he's willing to give her. That's basically been his motto throughout the entire pregnancy.

"Tifa-"

"I mean, maybe we should've asked the doctor what the baby's sex is," she muses, her dark eyes still staring at the wall. Her hands rub instinctively over her stomach, and she does a complete turn looking around the room. "We could've gone more traditional with blue for a boy or pink for a girl... or purple."

"Tifa..." She's not listening.

"Yellow seems so bland now that I'm looking at it," she rambles.

"Hey, Tifa," he says slowly.

"Though I wouldn't want to be so stereotypical! I mean what if it's a boy and he loves pink! Or a girl who's favorite color is blue! I like blue, like your eyes," she says softly, her cheeks flushing as she turns to look at him finally. She bites down on her lip, her teeth pulling it back towards her mouth and he wants to kiss her so bad.

"Tifa," he breathes.

"Yeah?" she says, realizing finally she rambled for quite a bite of time.

He gently places his hands on her shoulders and strokes over her upper arms. "Yellow's fine, but if you really want a different color, we can go pick something out."

She sighs and tucks her hair behind her ear. "No, you're right. Yellow is fine. Sometimes I just think about the fact that in a month, or maybe even less time, we're actually gonna have a baby," she says, a smile pulling onto her cheeks. He understands what people mean when they say pregnant women glow, because right now Tifa looks like she could light up the entire night sky she's so perfect.

"Yeah, guess so," Cloud mutters. It's actually pretty terrifying. Tifa will of course be the perfect mother. She's been taking care of his sorry ass for years, on top of watching over Marlene and Denzel for the past five years or so. But Cloud...

Who knows what kind of father he'll be? He hopes a good one...

"Cloud," she giggles, gently placing her paintbrush back in the bucket before wrapping her arms around his waist. He feels her belly pressed up against his back, her head resting on his shoulder. "Don't get all freaked out."

Cloud doesn't need to tell Tifa of his fears. She already knows all of them, and she's reassured him every time. This baby is their little miracle after all. Neither of them had even known if it was possible for them to have kids, with how much Mako had poisoned Cloud's body. Sometimes Cloud remembers how lucky he is, and he forgets all his fears. Or well, most of them.

He drops his own brush back in the bucket and turns around to face her. Leaning down he connects their lips, nibbling on her lower as she had done earlier. Her hands come up to his cheeks, and she lets out a soft squeak, pulling away with a laugh.

"I forgot the paint was there," she giggles, holding out her now slightly yellowed hand.

He snorts. "You should probably go wash that up."

"Probably," she whispers, but leans in again to kiss him. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too," he hums softly, pecking her lips once more. "Even if you did insult my painting."

"Mmm well..." She runs her fingers through his hair. "Maybe we can redo it together." She giggles close to his lips and he loves that sound, wants to swallow it whole. "When did our lives get so mundane?" she sighs.

"I dunno," Cloud shrugs. "But if you're gonna be there, I guess it won't be so bad," he snorts.

"Afterwards, we can watch it dry together," she teases, playing it up to be the world's most thrilling activity.

"Perfect," he chuckles, pressing their lips together once more. Their lives may be much more relaxed now, but Cloud knows he's never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my random fluff!! Adriana and Janie read it over ahead of time, I love playing this silly lil prompt game, fun stuff comes from it! I guess this could technically be a sequel to my other Cloud/Tifa fic? LOL same verse or w/e! 
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about FF with me <3


End file.
